


Soldier

by arisu16



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin poem toward Batman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier

I'm just another soldier  
in this great big fight.  
I know I've let you down,  
but perhaps I've done some right.  
Our city's still bleak,  
but we'll keep on fighting  
following in your stead,  
just like our broken general,  
until all of us are dead.


End file.
